This is Not Happening
by FanfictionForever24
Summary: Bailey Roberts was just a normal girl who'd seen the movies once and the cartoons. One night, suddenly, her whole life is turned upside down. A/N: course language.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. Oh how I wished school was over so I could go home and relax. There was a spot on the couch at home with my name on it, microwavable popcorn and my entire collection of Charmed. I owned every season from one to eight. What made tonight even more special was the fact that my parents were going away for a weekend conference with their works and wouldn't be back until Monday.

I glanced at the clock on the wall high above the whiteboard, groaning when I noticed it was still only ten to three. God, apparently time seemed to be going rather slowly. There was only ten minutes till the weekend but I couldn't wait.

I was currently in my History class, listening to my teacher drone on about the History of America which had been discussed not two months ago

_'Stupid teacher'_ I thought.

Pulling out my iPod and the headphones, I plugged the headphones in and put the buds in my ears before searching through my music for something to listen to. I stopped on **E.T. (Futuristic Lover)** by Katy Perry and sighed, fiddling with my iPod before I began playing Solitaire.

The ten minutes finally passed and the bell for the end of the day finally rang. Packing up my things, I followed the rest of the students out of the classroom and through the corridors spilling out of the front doors heading for cars, buses or some kids walking home.

Quickly hurrying to a bus, I slipped on and found a seat in the middle leaving the back for the jocks. They always sat on my bus and I wasn't sure why. Continuing to play Solitaire, I realized that the song had changed and **New Divide **by Linkin Park was playing

_'That's strange; I don't remember putting that on there. Unless my stupid cousin did when he borrowed it last time'_ I thought.

The bus pulled out of the school and began to drive all the kids home. I closed my eyes for a moment as it was going to be a long while before I was getting home. My music changed back to **E.T. (Futuristic Lover)** by Katy Perry again and I ignored it

_**I watched as a war took place in front of me; giant robots fighting each other, left right and centre. There were humans as well, military men. There were also innocent humans, running away. And there was also a boy with brown hair and brown eyes holding what looked like a cube like structure.**_

_**He was running towards a white building while a black robot with cannons and blue eyes protected him with the aid of a lime green robot with red lines on it. It too had blue eyes.**_

_**There was another robot; this one appeared to be bad for he was fighting all the robots who had blue eyes while his were red. The ones with blue eyes were protecting the humans.**_

_**The evil one followed the boy into the white building while the boy ran up the stairs of the building, hearing the robot taunting him. He dodged an attack from the robot and continued to run up until he arrived on the roof of the building. He noticed there were black hawks coming towards the building and he lit up the flare, waving it so it smoked.**_

_**The black hawks came towards the building and he stopped as one rose up, a female military black ops member reached out to take the cube from him when he turned and saw a missile heading for the black hawk**_

"_**LOOK OUT" he shouted hurrying away from the edge as the black hawk was hit and began to go down.**_

_**The boy climbed onto the building's ledge behind one of the statues that looked like Mary, mother of Jesus**_

"_**Hand me the cube boy and I will let you live to be my pet" the evil robot said**_

"_**I'll never give you the cube" the boy shouted trying to keep himself from falling off of the building**_

"_**Oh, so unwise" the robot said before bringing out a large mace and smashed the statues.**_

_**I watched in horror as the boy fell off of the top of the building screaming.**_

My eyes flew open and I gasped, breathing heavily. No one seemed to notice and I realized we were just pulling up in front of my house. Grabbing my bag and shutting off my iPod, shoving it into my bag, I stood up and walked down the bus to the front as the bus pulled up. The door opened and I turned to the driver

"Thanks Frank, see you tomorrow" I said

"See you tomorrow, Bailey" he smiled as I got off the bus and stood there watching it drive off before turning and heading to the front door.

Rummaging around for my keys in my bag, I pulled them out and unlocked the front door, stepping over the threshold

"Is that you, kiddo?" I heard my dad call out

"Yeah it's me. You guys haven't gone yet?" I replied as I headed to the kitchen where I found my father standing against the counter eating an apple

"Your mother is taking forever as usual" he rolled his eyes "so what's on the agenda this weekend?"

"Charmed marathon."

Dad shook his head, a smile appearing

"Go figure" he chuckled as I heard tromping on the stairs and soon my mother appeared in the kitchen "took you long enough, Kate"

"Shut up, Zack. Let's go" she said coming over and kissing my forehead "have a good weekend Bailey"

"I will."

I walked the two of them to the front door and waved as they climbed into their cars and drove away. Closing the front door, I headed to the kitchen to make myself two bowls of popcorn. Entering into the kitchen I walked over to the pantry and stepped inside pulling out the two homemade popcorn packets that only needing microwaving. Walking over to the microwave, I stuck them inside and punched in the right time and pressed start.

Leaving the kitchen, I raced upstairs to my room after grabbing my bag and entering, dumped my bag, grabbed my eight box sets and hurried back downstairs. Heading into the living room I laid them on the coffee table before heading back into the kitchen to check on the popcorn, smelling a delicious scent. They were popping and I grabbed two bowls out and set them on the bench before I moved over to the pantry to grab out the large bag of mixed lollies, the large bag of mixed chocolates and then moved over to the fridge grabbing out two large bottles of 2L Diet Coke.

Taking them to the living room, I lay them on the couch and coffee table before heading back to the kitchen once more. Opening the microwave door and pulling out the bags, I ripped them open one at a time and poured them into the bowls before closing the microwave door, grabbing the bowls and walking to the living room.

Setting the bowls on the coffee table, I grabbed the season 1 box-set and picked up the remote switching the television on. I flicked to the right channel before grabbing the DVD player remote and turning the player on. Moving over, I pulled open the box and grabbed out the first disk. Pressing the eject button, the DVD player opened, I placed the disk in and pressed the eject button again which closed the player.

Rising, I hurried to turn the lights off and shut the blinds before moving to the couch and curling up under the blanket that my father always left for me and pressed play.

**Three hours later**

It was about sometime after seven o'clock and I was still watching season 1 when I felt it, the whole house began to shake. Gripping the couch, I heard cupboard doors opening in the kitchen and plates crashing to the ground. I screamed, not liking what was happening.

I tried getting up but staggered all over the place. After what seemed an eternity, the earthquake ended and I sighed in relief

"Holy shit" I muttered.

Deciding to switch over to normal television, I paused Charmed and switched the channels, heading to one of the news channels. However, not one of them reported an earthquake.

What the hell?

I switched it back and continued to watch my show.

Several hours later and it was about one thirty in the morning when I decided to go to bed. But I was too tired and fell asleep on the couch.

**Later that morning**

I was fast asleep, having the same dream or rather nightmare again. I woke to a strange nagging in my head like something was wrong. Shrugging it off, I got up and realized it was 10:45am. Groaning, I got up and stumbled over to the desk which sat in the corner of the room and turned the computer on. I decided, at random, to read some fanfiction. While I waited for the computer to start up, I headed to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast cereal.

I froze when I arrived.

The kitchen was spotless and not a single broken dish was found anywhere in here. What the fuck? Had I been dreaming? Perhaps, I was tired but it hadn't even been midnight when the earthquake hit.

Bustling around the kitchen, I made myself something to eat before heading to back to the living room. The computer was running and the internet was automatically connected. I was glad I had made my homepage. Clicking on the movies category, I waited while it loaded and decided to go from the bottom up.

My attention was captured when I noticed in the T section that there was no Transformers link to click on

"Must be a problem with that one" I muttered.

Clicking back, I decided a cartoon maybe in order. I wanted to see what fans of Transformers wrote on fanfiction and I wanted to laugh at them. Opening the cartoon category, I scrolled down to T and frowned; Transformers/Beast Wars was gone as well. There must be something wrong with those.

Opening another tab, I decided to try to Google some fanfiction. What came up instead was: Your search –**Transformers –**did not match any documents.

Frowning, I tried Google images of Transformers. Again I got the same message

"What the hell, did someone just delete everything Transformers from the entire internet or more likely the world?"

I checked everywhere, my curiosity piqued. Nowhere could I find anything remotely related to Transformers, not on eBay or anywhere

"Okay, something freaky is going on."

Suddenly the house phone rang and I jumped causing the computer to blow up. Scrambling back I stared at the smoking machine

"What the fuck is going on?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moving to the phone, I picked it up

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, just calling to check on you"

"Yeah I'm fine. Actually no I'm not"

"What is it?"

"Last night there was an earthquake and plates and things began to fall in the kitchen. But get this, I go in there this morning and the entire kitchen is spotless. Oh and you know how I go on to randomly look up fanfiction? Well, today I decided to pick Transformers. But there was nothing there, not in the cartoon section either. I felt like something was wrong so I Googled and Google imaged Transformers and it came up with nothing. It's like Transformers doesn't exist"

"Transformers? Honey what are you talking about?"

I frowned

"A comic set around the sixties depicting the story of two alien robot races; the Autobots who want peace and are trying to protect the humans. And the Decepticons who are trying to kill the Autobots and rule the universe"

"You have some imagination, hon."

Normally I don't give a rat's ass about Transformers. I've seen the 2007, 2009 and 2011 movies once but even I knew what the plotline was, the story of it all. But when suddenly everything Transformers related disappears as if it never existed, well someone's bound to get curious. And apparently, that someone happened to be me.

Sighing, I hung up and wondered what to do. Well, there wasn't much I could do, it's not like it was a major crisis.

Yeah, right.

As I was unsure of what to do at that point, I decided to go outside and check the mail. Even though it was Saturday, I had a feeling someone forgot to check it last night. I know I didn't. Heading out toward the front door, I opened it and stepped outside walking to the mailbox singing quietly to myself

"_Transformers! More than meets the eye_

_Transformers! Robots in disguise_

_Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons_

_Transformers! More than they appear_

_Transformers! Justice, bolts and gears_

_Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons_

_Transformers!_

_Transformers!"_

Stupid cousin, he was obsessed with Transformers—or was because I'm not sure it even exists anymore—and he used to sit me down and watch the cartoons with him. That and because he never used to fastforward through the theme songs, they got stuck in my head particularly the recent **Transformers: Animated** theme, annoyingly enough.

Pulling open the mailbox, I pulled it open and cursed when I heard my phone go off inside

_'That better not be Jasper'_ I thought.

Quickly closing the mailbox, I hurried inside and grabbed my phone from where it was sitting on the floor

"Hello…Hello…"

No one said anything and then the dial tone.

Huh.

Hanging up, I went back outside and walked over to the mailbox and peered inside. There was nothing but a single slip of paper which I assumed was junk mail, I closed the mailbox and flipped it over:

**RUN!**

Was this some kind of a joke?

Frowning, I looked up when I heard something which sounded like a jet. Glancing around, I spotted what looked like an F22 Fighter Jet. At first, I thought nothing of it. Perhaps the military was just doing a training exercise or something. But then, something came down and I heard something before I saw what looked like…holy shit, was that a missile?

And it was heading straight for my house.

Without looking back, I bolted down the street just as I heard the missile get closer and closer before it hit the house

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I screamed and dove for the ground as the house exploded. Once I was sure it was safe, I glanced behind me and gasped. The whole fucking house was nothing but smoke and smithereens.

'_My house! That jet just blew up my house!'_

Thank god no one had been in there.

Hearing a sound, I looked skyward and saw the fighter jet flying away before doing a U-turn and coming back. Jumping to my feet, I ran as fast as I could down the street. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and yanked me into an alleyway. Before I could scream, a hand clamped over my mouth

"Whatever you do, don't move" the voice of young man said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fighter jet flying past down the street. Sighing, the boy removed his hand

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

The boy was a bit taller than I was and had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a long sleeved light blue button down shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers

"My name's Sam Witwicky" he introduced himself holding his hand out

"Bailey Roberts" I shook his hand "what's going on?"

"To be completely honest, I don't have a clue. All I was told was that Lennox wanted to see you"

"Who?"

"Colonel Lennox"

"Never heard of him."

Sam took my hand and we ran down the alleyway to the opposite end where I saw a 2011 yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes apparently waiting for us. The door opened, allowing us entrance but I stopped. Sam glanced back at me, confusion on his face

"Bailey what is it?"

"Sam, you're a complete stranger. I don't get in the car with strangers."

He then had the audacity to roll his eyes

"How old do I look?"

"Just out of your teens"

"I'm 21 I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me"

"Trust you? How can I? I don't even know you"

"Bailey, if you don't get in the car that jet will…" Sam trailed off and we both heard it.

The jet.

Making a split second decision, I dove into the car after Sam and the door shut automatically

"Drive, drive, drive."

I watched in amazement as the gas pedal went down by itself, flooring away from the alleyway. The car was driving itself. I didn't even think that was possible. The seatbelt suddenly came down, slid over my chest and clicked into place causing me to shriek in surprise and Sam to laugh

"Bee"

_"Sorry"_ a voice sounded from the radio

"It talks? Your car talks?"

"Yes, my car talks. And it's a **he**. Well he doesn't much, mainly uses audio clips to talk through the radio"

"Why does your car talk?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Well excuse me but as far as I'm concerned the only things about a car that talks are those GPS systems"

"I'll explain it later."

The car, named Bee, drove through the streets this way and that for a long while. All I could think of though was that jet. I had no idea why it was after me or what it wanted. Though, I feel whoever this Lennox was he had all the answers.

Glancing out the window, I looked behind us to see that jet was still coming and began shooting at us

"Bee" Sam cried as we swerved a corner and drove out into the desert.

To my complete surprise, part of Bee transformed producing an arm with a gun that definitely didn't look like a human weapon and began shooting up at the jet

"Sam" I cried as a shot just barely missed Bee

"Bee speed it up."

The accelerator shot down and Bee picked up the pace, swerving the attacks from the jet. Suddenly a shot hit the ground and we went flying through the air. Sam and I screamed as Bee rolled over and over again several times before landing right side up and continued, switching weapons over.

But then, the car braked hard and the doors opened, the seatbelts flew off us and we scrambled out of the car. And then, to my complete surprise Bee transformed into a yellow-black robot standing about twenty feet tall and began firing a cannon at the jet that transformed as well and began shooting at Bee

"BAILEY, RUN!"

Grabbing my hand, Sam and I ran for our lives through the desert. I screamed as a missile exploded just near us and we dove to the ground

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story, for later."

Continuing to run, I glanced back to see the robots fighting each other. Before the one who had been the jet knocked Bee down and raced after us

"SAM."

He glanced over his shoulder

"Aw man, where the hell are the others?"

Suddenly a siren sounded and we looked behind us to see a Saleen police car coming after us

"Whatever you do, don't stop. That car is just like the jet."

Diving behind a boulder, we peered out to see the Saleen race past us and sighed in relief. I was completely out of breath. When I looked over at Sam, he seemed hardly fazed that there were alien robots fighting each other

"You've seen this before?" I asked

"Several times" he replied looking back at me

**"Gotcha."**

I screamed as a large hand came and grabbed me around the waist, Sam yelling for Bee as I looked into the eyes of a giant alien robot with red eyes and then I realized it had been the police car.

The robot put its face right up to mine and I tried to push it away. However, something happened. It screamed as if it had been burnt and dropped me

"BAILEY"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I screamed as I fell but never hit the ground as another hand caught me and something metal hit the ground.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself rolling before it stopped and I lay there on something that was not the dirt. Panting, I sat up and noticed my savior had been another robot; however this was larger and taller than the others and was red and blue with silver. The…optics—I guess they were—were a blue I had never seen before or never knew even existed.

The robot sat up slowly and set me down on the ground. However, I noticed the Saleen robot coming up behind this one fast

"Look out" I cried looking away and holding my hands out as if to prevent myself from being hurt.

There was warmth in my hands and whole body followed by the sound of a large blast. Opening my eyes, I looked back and saw the red and blue robot had only ducked down but the remains of what looked like the Saleen robot were smoking behind it.

The robot in front of me stood up and turned around, staring at what was left of the Saleen before turning to look back at me

**"You killed him"** the strong baritone of a masculine voice told me and I knew the robot was a he

"I…I did that?" I asked incredulously before glancing up at him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't even know how it happened"

**"You have nothing to be sorry for, you have done us a favor"** he told me gently

"So wait, was he a bad guy or something?" I asked

**"An enemy of ours, yes"** he replied

"Okay, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder" I glanced around and saw Bee coming towards us but he was the Camaro once again "wait, where did that jet go?"

**"Retreated"** he replied.

Bee pulled up to a stop and Sam scrambled out, he raced over and pulled me into a hug which I was only too happy to return. Pulling back he looked me over

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Shaken up but I'll live" I replied.

I watched as Bee transformed and walked over to the other taller robot

"Who are you?"

**"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autonomous life forms from the planet Cybertron"** the older one replied

"Autobots for short" Sam added

**"This is Bumblebee, one of my warriors and Sam's guardian."**

Bumblebee began to do some jumping from side to side and punching the air, showing off was the only thing I could attribute to his actions. Sam just laughed while Optimus shook his head.

It then hit me

"Wait a minute" Optimus glanced back down at me "you said life forms; exactly how many more like you and Bumblebee are there?"

**"Eight. Some have been killed unfortunately"** Optimus replied

"Huh."

This was all too much to take in and frankly, I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to be involved in some sort of alien war or something. On top of that, I was slightly freaked out that all of this was coming true. I wanted to go home; unfortunately, I had no home to return to seeing as that jet blew it up. Turning to Sam, I let out a frustrated sigh running my hands through my blonde hair with pink streaks

"I-I wanna go" I stuttered out and cursed inwardly

"But Starscream just blew up your house" Sam pointed out

"Gee thanks for that, Captain Obvious. You think I don't know that"

"Where will you stay?"

Perhaps I could see if Lucia Rossellini will let me stay over. She was a friend of mine who I'd known for the past four years. We were best friends, the only one closest to me like a sister. Reaching a hand into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and searched through it for her number. Finding it, I pressed call and placed the phone to my ear. It rang several times before she answered

"Bayleaf hey" she greeted

"Hey Lu, listen I…uh need a place to stay" I said

"What do you mean? I thought your parents were away" she asked

"They are" I replied

"Then what-' I interrupted and told her the truth

"The house blew up"

"WHAT?" she shouted

"Lu ow"

"Sorry what do you…okay you know what, get your butt here and we'll sort everything out"

"Thanks hon"

"No problem sweetie, see you soon."

We hung up and I turned to Sam

"My best friend Lucia will take me in. Can I get a lift?"

"Sure."

Bumblebee transformed and Sam informed Optimus what was going on. Without a backward glance however, I climbed into the car completely ignoring him. Soon Sam joined me, sliding into the car and the doors shut, Bumblebee beeped his horn and we shot down the road.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Lucia was waiting for me when Bumblebee drove down her street and then turned into her driveway. The door opened and she ran over, her mid-back black hair with green streaks flowing behind her. Yanking me out of the car, she pulled me into a bear hug

"Lu-can't-breathe."

She pulled back with a sheepish grin

"Sorry."

I heard the other door open and we turned to look at Sam

"Thanks Sam"

"You're welcome Bailey."

Lucia looked back and forth between the two of us before clearing her throat

"Oh right, Lucia this is Sam Witwicky. Sam, this is my best friend Lucia Rossellini."

Sam nodded his head at her in greeting and then he laughed when the radio spoke

_"What about me_

_It isn't fair_

_I've had enough now I want my share"_

"Thanks Bee" I gave a small smile to the car

"Is there something wrong with your radio?" Lucia asked

"Yeah, it's a little broken. Plays random songs or clips" Sam replied.

Lucia looked at me

"Bee?"

"Sam named his car Bumblebee."

She looked back at the car and I saw the realization dawn across her face before she looked at him

"Cool."

The radio blared again

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>hey, hey, hey<br>goodbye  
>na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>hey, hey, hey  
>goodbye."<em>

Lucia laughed as Sam grinned

"Bee's right, we gotta get going. See you around, Bailey. Bye Lucia" he said as the door opened

"Bye Sam" Lucia called

"Yeah, bye" I added.

We watched Bumblebee pull out of the driveway and take off, though I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to see him again.

Sam, I could deal with.

Alien robots? Not so much.

The feel of eyes burning (metaphorically) into the side of my head made me turn and catch the sight of my best friend who was eying me. Without a word, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her across the grass and to the front porch. Opening the front door, she ushered me inside and closed the door behind her.

Honestly, I wanted to tell her what was going on but because mom doesn't seem to know what Transformers is anymore or the fact that it doesn't even exist, perhaps Lucia's memory had been erased as well. Memory erasing was the only thing that made sense to mom not remembering Transformers. How could she not? Her nephew was obsessed.

Entering into the living room, Lucia sat me down before perching herself on the coffee table. I didn't know how to begin to explain things to her but…wait a minute…Optimus Prime?

Holy shit, Transformers is real.

Suddenly I began hyperventilating and placed my head between my legs, half bent over

"Okay, what happened?"

"They're real"

"Huh?"

I sat up, staring her straight in the eye

"They're real."

Lucia seemed really confused, not seeming to understand what I was talking about. Of course, because I hadn't told her yet

"Okay sweetie, what's real?"

"Lucia. Transformers is real."

Silence invaded the living room for about 5 seconds before she burst out laughing. Yeah I figured she wouldn't believe me. See, unlike me, Lucia was an avid Transformers fan. There was just one little thing, she was a Decepticon lover. And when I mean Decepticon lover, I mean it. She has posters of all the Decepticons on her walls, her bed cover is Megatron and her pillows are Megatron, her desktop background on her laptop when turned on is the Decepticons. She'd nicknamed her phone Frenzy after the little robot in TF1. She has a Decepticon coffee mug. Oh and on top of that, she had the Decepticon emblem tattooed on her entire back, on her inner right forearm is a tattoo of Megatron, on her inner left forearm is a tattoo of Starscream and tattooed on the top of her right breast is Decepticon and on her left was Lover, so when she pushed them together is became Decepticon Lover.

Yeah, I know. Obsessed much?

And she despises the Autobots.

Right, sidetracked

"Lu I'm serious"

"Yeah and I love Optimus Prime and want to have his sparklings" note the sarcasm

"Lucia, that boy what was his name?"

Instantly she sobered and looked thoughtful for a minute

"Sam Witwi…cky" now it hits her "oh my fucking god. No it has to be some coincidence. I mean…seriously Sam and…oh my god, Bumblebee?"

"Yeah…imagine that. You know what, maybe your right. Maybe this is all some fucked up dream."

It was then I noticed Lucia staring at me and I frowned

"What?"

"You know that white tank top you bought that you wear to bed, the one you're wearing right now?" what? "Look down."

Doing as she said, I realized I was indeed still in my white tank top and blue tracksuit pants I wear to bed as well as barefoot. But then I did a double take because the tank top was now sporting the Autobot insignia covering the entire front.

Oh. Hell. No

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

This was all my damn cousin's fault, if he hadn't made me watch Transformers none of this would be happening.

Yeah that's it blame it on the cousin.

Sighing, I stood and asked if I could borrow some of Lucia's clothes so I can go shopping for some new things. I was hoping the government would give us money when they found our house blown up and…

My mom and dad are going to kill me.

Following Lucia upstairs to her room, I realized I had lost everything but my phone in the explosion including my entire Charmed seasons 1-8 boxsets.

Oh, Starscream is so dead. Great, now I'm admitting they're real.

Shaking my head and putting it off as my imagination, I entered Lucia's room as she rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a pair of red skinny jeans with blue flames on them and a blue tank top with the Autobot insignia on it and red flames. It took me a moment to realize they were my clothes, except they'd never had flames on them and the tank top never had the Autobot insignia on the front

"There is no way in fricking hell I am wearing that"

"Relax I have a jacket you can borrow. You can throw those out later."

She left the room and came back with a dark green trench coat which she helped me in to before I realized whose it was

"This is Georgia's"

"Was."

Georgia is Lucia's older sister and in the Air Force. She had given the trench coat to Lucia as a gift but her sister didn't really like it so her mom kept it for the time being.

Together, we left the house and made our way to the mall.

**Mall**

We browsed around the stores; buying me new clothes, underwear and bras, jewelry, accessories, shoes, and anything else I needed. As we walked, it was then I remembered something.

Glancing at Lu, I shook my head as she browsed through the lingerie section

"Hey, how come you know about the Transformers?" I asked.

She turned to look at me like I had grown another head

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told mom about them this morning but she had no idea what I was talking about."

Pulling out my phone, I got onto the internet and Googled Transformers and showed her the message that came up

"Your search –**Transformers –**did not match any documents…what the hell is this?" she asked looking up at me confused.

I didn't answer right away and got onto . Browsing through, I found the movie section and showed her, watching her expression become shocked before I did the same to the cartoon section.

Lu looked up at me, a worried look now on her features

"Bailey, what the hell is going on?" she asked

"I don't know but for some reason everything about Transformers doesn't exist; no movies, no comics, no toys, no fanfiction, nothing on Google. It's like it doesn't even exist" I replied

"Then how come we remember?" she demanded.

Just then I remembered something that maybe she knew about like I did but no one else did

"Lu, last night…did you feel an earthquake?"

Her face changed to one of surprise and then she looked around before looking back at me

"So I wasn't going crazy" was her reply

"You felt it too, I wasn't the only one. What the hell is going on around here?"

We decided to have a late lunch before returning back to Lucia's house, agreeing to talk later.

**Lucia's**

After I set everything in the guest room, I headed downstairs to find Lucia walking in with a piece of paper in hand

"What is it?"

"It's a note:

_**Bailey**_

_**Found these unharmed in the debris**_

**_Sam_"**

Turning around, Lucia bent down and stood up, turning back only to present to me a box containing my laptop, I-pod, wallet, USB stick and seasons 1-8 of Charmed

"Wha- how is that possible that they survived?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Taking the box from her, I raced upstairs and put it in the guest bedroom under the bed before heading back downstairs. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching a Family Guy marathon.

**That Night**

As I lay in bed, I mulled over the events of the day which didn't last long before I succumbed to sleep.

I dreamt about the whole incident, the one involving Starscream blowing up my house but this time I was in it when it happened.

The dream immediately changed to the earlier incident when Sam and I were attacked. We ran away like we had done but when the robot grabbed me and I fell, I screamed like I did today.

This time there was no Optimus Prime to save me.

I continued to scream and suddenly, I shot up in bed with a scream. Panting, I placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart and sighed when I realized it was just a dream.

The buzzing of my phone made me shriek before I realized what it was. Grabbing it, I checked and frowned, not recognizing the number but answered anyway

"Hello?"

_"Bailey?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

_"It is Optimus Prime."_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I sat there, dumbstruck for a moment.

Wha- How?

Who the bloody hell gave him my number? More to the point, I don't know anyone he knows that would've given him my number.

I was still trying to comprehend this, unsure of why he was calling. Seriously? Me of all people?

_"Bailey."_

Huh? Oh right

"How did you get my number?"

Of course that was the first thing out of my mouth

_"A friend"_

"We don't share the same friends"

_"She is an old friend of mine, what you humans call _'a hacker."

Well, that made sense. Alien robots happen to make friends with a hacker

"Wait your friend's a human hacker? And she's a she?"

I'm impressed, very impressed. Whoever this girl is, she's got talent and if I could meet her, I would ask her all sorts of questions. This brings me back to the phone call at hand now, one I was still trying to decipher

"Okay, Prime. Why the hell are you calling me?"

It was silent for a moment and I wondered what he was thinking about. The last thing I wanted to do was get involved in his war between the Decepticons but I had a real bad feeling about this, like something bad. Somehow I had a feeling I was going to become a part of this, whether I liked it or not. Question is: was that what this phone call was about?

_"I need to know why Starscream attacked you"_ he finally answered.

Well, at least he wasn't straight up asking me to join in on their war

"I wouldn't have a clue" I replied

_"Hmm"_

"Is that a good hmm or a bad hmm?"

_"There's a difference?"_

"Ya."

The line was quiet and I tried to be patient. The question he had asked got me thinking as well: why had Starscream attacked me?

Because I knew too much? No, that couldn't be it, they didn't even know me. I wasn't even apart of this damn war and I didn't want to be, however, I had a feeling that wouldn't be an option anymore and if that was the case, I was pretty much screwed

_"I would like it if you would come to our base to discuss this further"_

"Uh, let me think about it…ye- no"

_"Bailey, you may have information or something that the Decepticons want. It must be important other wise Starscream would never have attacked"_

"What? What could I possibly have that would have anything to do with your stupid dumb war?" when Optimus didn't respond, I nodded "that's what I thought" and hung up.

Running a hand through my hair, I got up setting my phone back on the nightstand and left the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Turning the light on, I walked over to the freezer and pulled open the door pulling out the ice cream and shutting the door. Moving to the cutlery drawer and pulling out a spoon, I moved into the living room and sat on the couch. Opening the tub, I dug in and began eating.

It made zero sense that I would have anything to do with a war that wasn't even my own, involving talking, transforming alien robots from another world entirely. Alien robots who, last time I checked, were nothing but a famed franchise of toys, comics, movies, video games, TV shows etc.

Yet, for some god only knows reason, they bloody exist.

So what do you do when something you know shouldn't exist but does?

Well, most people would jump at the chance of knowing that the Transformers do exist and would've happily joined them if given the chance.

Me?

What do I do?

Ignore it.

Not my war.

Not knowing how long I had been sitting there, I heard movement and turned to the doorway to see Lucia leaning against the doorframe

"You're up late" she stated

"Nightmare and then a late night phone call" I said

"From who?"

"Optimus Prime."

Lucia's eyes widened

"Come again?"

"I got a call from Optimus Prime, wanted to know why Starscream attacked me. Of course I didn't have an answer and then he wanted me to come to their base. I refused, flat out mind you, even though he told me I may have some information or something that the Decepticons want. But then I asked him what could I possibly have that would having anything to do with his stupid dumb war and when he didn't respond I told 'I thought so' and hung up."

My best friend's jaw dropped and I raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"You hung up on Optimus Prime"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You hung up on Optimus Prime"

"What are you a broken record?"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Hung up on Optimus Prime?"

"No one has ever hung up on Optimus Prime"

"What kind of name is Optimus Prime anyway? Optimus Prime Optimus Prime Optimus Prime, you know it sounds a phone brand."

Lucia shook her head before walking into the room and then smacked me upside the head

"OW! What was that for?"

"You are thick."

Sitting herself down next to me, she took the spoon and dug in

"So, what did you think he meant?"

"That I have something or know something? How am I supposed to know? The guy-robot-thing shouldn't even exist"

"But he does"

"Look whatever he thinks I know or have, I don't. Can we just forget about it?"

Lucia shrugged and grabbed the lid, closing the ice cream tub and standing

"Hey."

Ignoring me, she walked right past and disappeared out of the room to the kitchen.

Sighing, I stood up and left the room heading for the stairs, whatever Prime wanted, he couldn't have what didn't exist.

**The next morning**

Groaning as the sun filtered in through the curtains covering the window, I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. However, realizing that was completely hopeless, I flung the covers back and climbed out of bed. Stretching, I picked up my phone and checked the time.

9:30am.

It was then I noticed I had a missed call and voicemail. Calling my voicemail I waited

"Hi there, you have 1 new message. Message received today at 6:25am:

_'Bailey, its Sam. Listen, I know you don't want anything to do with this war but Optimus told me you may have something of value or know something that the Decepticons want. Right now, I am telling you they are relentless and will stop at nothing to get what they want. And that includes hurting those close to you and your loved ones._

_When you get this, call me back. Please.'_

To transfer this call, Press 1. To listen to this message again, press 2. To delete, press 3. To –'

I pressed 3

"Message deleted. Main menu."

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed before stalking out of the room and downstairs.

Entering into the living room, I found it to be empty and rolled my eyes, go figure she was still asleep.

Turning, I head back out of the room and back up the staircase to Lucia's room. Walking down the hall, I knocked on the door

"Lu, time to get up."

When she didn't respond, I barged in

"Rise and shine, dark beauty."

Stopping in my place, I stared at her bed.

It was empty.

Then I noticed her cell on the nightstand. Leaving her room, I began to search the house

"Lucia. Lucia where are you?"

Still there was no response. Finding myself back in the living room after checking everywhere which took about half an hour to an hour, I frowned.

Maybe I missed her note in the kitchen.

Heading back, I walked in and scoured the place from top to toe, coming up empty handed.

Suddenly, I jumped when the house phone rang. Racing over, I picked it up

"Hello"

_"If you ever want to see your precious Lucia again, I suggest you bring it to me or I'm not sure what will my men will do to her."_

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I stared at the phone in my hand not believing what I had just heard.

The Decepticons have Lucia.

How is that possible?

I stood there, unable to decide what to do. There wasn't really anything I could do. These were sentient alien beings from another planet and galaxy entirely. They were bigger, stronger and very dangerous.

Wait a minute, there was something I could do.

Something I didn't want to do.

By the Decepticons kidnapping Lucia in order to get to me, we have both been dragged into this war.

Turning, I placed the phone back in its cradle and raced upstairs to get my phone only to remember that I had deleted the voice message from Sam

"Damn it" I cursed.

Just then, I remembered call log on my phone, where the missed call would be stored. I continued to my room and ran inside, grabbing my phone off the bed and searching through it. Finding my call log, the number was the first one in the log and I pressed call.

I waited as it rang before my call was connected

_"Hello?"_

"Sam, its Bailey"

_"Hey, thanks for returning my call"_

"I'm not. I'm calling you for an entirely different reason, one that I don't think anyone is going to like and one I certainly don't"

_"What's wrong? Bailey, what happened?"_

"It's Lucia…the Decepticons have kidnapped her."

Silence fell on the other line and I wondered what was going on. I couldn't really hear anything, though I swear I heard muffled voices. Soon, Sam spoke again

_"Alright listen to me, Bailey. I've alerted Optimus to what's happened and he's agreed its best you come to our base. So, pack your things, Bee and I are coming to get you."_

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me

"Thanks."

We hung up and I began to pack my things, knowing I would be staying at their base. I wasn't thrilled with the idea but I didn't really have a choice because thinking logically, I could be the next ones the Decepticons decide to kidnap.

Once I was finished, I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs to wait for Sam and Bee to arrive. This wasn't what I wanted, I wanted nothing to do with this war but unfortunately, Megatron having kidnapped Lucia, automatically threw us both into the war and with no way out.

I leant against the wall, staring off into space.

Why me?

Why did I have to be the one dragged into this stupid war?

I'm not even a Transformers fan, this would be something a Trans Fan would love to be caught up in and yet, here I am. Trapped in a world that shouldn't even exist and the aliens who are meant to be fictional are out there somewhere, their bases god knows where.

What I wouldn't give to trade places right now with a fan and have my normal life back.

Some weekend this turned out to be.

My thoughts turned to Lucia, remembering that she was actually an avid Transformers fan and a Decepticon one at that. Technically, this would be a dream come true for her and I wondered why I should be worried.

She's my friend though, one who was kidnapped in the dead of night by Megatron because I have something he wants.

It still hasn't come to me, what I possess that he so desires. I'm nothing special, nor am I hiding something. There is nothing in my possession that he could want, just junk.

My junk.

Pulling out my phone, I searched through my pictures till I found one of Lu and myself

"I will find you, Lu. I promise."

**Decepticon Base**

**Lucia's POV**

I groaned, opening my eyes and sitting up. Looking around, I realized I wasn't in my bed

"Where the hell am I?"

Instead it was a four by four cell with nothing in it, not even a bed or a mattress or anything but me. Slowly, I got to my feet and walked to the bars, pressing my face against the cold metal and looking out to see where I was.

All I saw was a corridor but that was it, it almost looked like a jail cell

"Don't tell me I drove in my sleep and crashed a car" I grumbled.

But as I listened, it was then I realized something didn't sound right. Something was a little off.

It was the sound of an engine.

I began to wonder if I was on a train or something

"A ship perhaps" I mused to myself.

What kind of ship has a jail cell?

_"Think Transformers: Prime"_ my mind spoke up

"What, the Decepticon Warship? That's not possible. They didn't have one in any of three movies"

_"There's a good chance that whatever was not included in the movies is here in real life"_

"You're telling me the Decepticons managed to procure their own warship?"

_"Anything's possible"_

"Where the hell did manage to get one of those?"

_"Cybertron or what's left of it"_

"True. Now, to figure out how I got here."

The last thing I remembered was sleeping and then I woke up here; nothing out of the ordinary came to mind. It was then I remembered something, I did hear what sounded like voices but I had just assumed it was the neighbors' television or our television downstairs and that Bailey had decided to watch it because she couldn't sleep.

Now that I really think about, I knew I shouldn't have ignored the voices and gone back to sleep.

Wait a minute, I do remember something else, not quite sure yet but there was a weird smell, not something you would normally smell in your everyday life.

A smell, funnily enough, that…no.

Funky smells and me being still asleep, sort of. It had to be one thing.

Touching a finger to just under my nose, I ran it across and then hold up said finger and sniffed

"Chloroform. Figured as much."

Coming to the conclusion that they must have knocked me out and that I may have awoken sometime in the night in order for them to do so, I wondered how Bailey hadn't heard anything if I had struggled.

Then again, she was a heavy sleeper.

Suddenly, large, heavy metal footsteps sounded down the corridor and as they drew nearer I had to hold onto the cell bars to keep my balance. A tall humanoid like metallic body appeared and lowered until I found myself face to face with Starscream

**"So, she's awake. Master will be pleased"** he sneered

"She also has a name" I shot back

**"Silence human flesh or I will kill you" **he demanded.

This was not how I had expected to meet Starscream then again; he is a Decepticon after all.

He reached inside himself and produced a tiny, human sized key and unlocked my cell door. Leaning in, he tried to grab me but I dodged him and ran out between his legs.

There was no way he was getting his oversized hands on me.

I bolted down the corridor as I heard him cursing and giving chase, yelling after me and alerting the other Decepticons.

To hell with this, there was no way I was staying here. Rounding the corner, I skidded to a halt when I saw more Decepticons down the other end.

Fuck damn it.

Realizing it was either be caught by Starscream or try to get past the other Decepticons – who were coming my way when they saw me – I chose them. I began running, dodging the shots they fired at me. I flipped, spun, cartwheeled and backflipped my way past them or under them as I continued to sprint down the corridor before rounding the next corner and running straight into a metal foot

"Oof."

To say that hurt was understatement.

Looking up from where I had fallen, I found myself staring at his majesty himself.

Lord Megatron.

Lowering himself so he was right in my face, I tried not to flinch or show fear

**"You are a slippery little human fleshling aren't you?"**

I didn't deem him worthy enough to answer

**"Master, I see you have found the prisoner. She managed to escape" **Starscream's voice suddenly sounded.

Megatron looked up in his direction

**"I'm surprised, Starscream, that an insignificant little human fleshbag managed to get past you and almost escape"**

**"Forgive me, Master."**

Megatron growled before looking back at me

**"And where do you think you're going?"** he asked me

"Away from you, that's for sure" I hissed back.

Megatron just chuckled before scooping me up in his hand and I squirmed

"HEY! LET ME GO!" I yelled.

Megatron tightened his hold and I gasped, refraining from squirming anymore.

I had to wonder why they wanted me anyway; apparently it was Bailey they were after. Not that I knew why anyhow

"What do you want with Bailey? What has my friend ever done to you?"

Looking back down at me, he lowered his head so we were once more face to face

**"It's not Bailey we want, per se. More like what she's carrying" **he replied

"Carrying?" I asked in confusion

**"She is in possession of something I need to rule the universe and destroy my brother"**

"What?"

**"The Allspark."**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I stared at Megatron as my mind tried to process what he had told me.

Bailey had the Allspark?

How the hell was that even possible?

As far as we knew as we had been shown in the movies, Sam had destroyed the Allspark by thrusting it into Megatron's chest by the end of the first movie. But as it had turned out, there were still two pieces, ergo ROTF.

There was no way Bailey was even in possession of the Allspark as the last thing that we remembered was that we had been in our world, only to somehow wind up in this one without even realizing until it was too late.

The girl didn't really like Transformers. Okay, so she had commended the idea of sentient beings from another planet and galaxy entirely, who came to our world to fight their war and disguise themselves as one of our every day vehicles but that's as far as it went. If Bailey had come into possession of the Allspark she would have told me straight up and handed it over to put into my possession

"The Allspark?" I asked him just to clarify I had heard correctly.

Megatron tilted his head slightly

**"You didn't know"** he realized

"Neither of us knew. How is she in possession of the Allspark?"

He seemed to be thinking of a way to explain it to me

**"The Allspark is kept somewhere no one can reach. Not for the time being. But I want her here and when she is ready, she will hand it over."**

I nodded as if I understood now why they had come after my best friend before I shook my head not understanding at all.

**oOo**

**Bailey's POV**

The drive to the base was tense as I was anxious to find out where my best friend was and how to get her back. I could feel Sam glance at me every so often and I sighed. He knew I didn't want this, to be dragged into a war that was not my own and he obviously tried to respect that. And I knew it was the fact that I was in possession of something the Decepticons wanted that made him want to respect my wishes even more.

Unfortunately, once Megatron decided to kidnap Lucia in order to hold her for ransom or bait against me, I realized I was going to have to suck it up and be apart of something I had no desire to.

Maybe if I knew what the hell the Decepticons wanted, I could give it to them and leave behind this strange, new and terrifying life.

I frowned when my stomach made a weird gurgling noise and at first I thought I was hungry. That was until I felt something coming up

"Sam, stop the car" I cried.

Sam hit the breaks, pulling Bumblebee over onto the side of the road as I unbuckled and dashed out, throwing up on the ground, far enough away from the Camaro. Hearing a door open behind me, I continued to vomit until I felt a hand on my back, rubbing gently. When I was finished, I stood up and turned to Sam who was holding a tissue. Taking it from him, I wiped my mouth before smiling weakly

"Thanks" I said

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know, it might just be the whole stress of the situation. It probably got too much to handle and my body let it go the only way it knew how" I replied

"By vomiting?"

I shrugged

"Guess so."

We walked back to Bumblebee and climbed in, the doors shutting behind us. As the engine started and the seatbelts clicked back into place, the radio came to life

_"You okay there, little lady?"_ Bumblebee asked via a clip

"I think so" I replied leaning back into the seat and closing my eyes

"We'll be there soon. You can take a quick nap if you'd like" Sam suggested

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body as Bumblebee dropped to the speed limit and my lips twitched, realizing he was going the speed limit for my sake.

_Dream_

_There was a lot of screaming and I realized I was the one doing the screaming. I wasn't sure why until I saw my huge stomach_

_"Push Bailey push."_

_I screamed as I felt like my insides were being ripped apart. The person at my other end was someone I didn't recognize and I felt hatred searing through me_

_"One more push."_

_Screaming at the top of my lungs, I felt a sudden relief as the sound of a newborn reached my ears and I cried. The cord was cut and then I flew into a rage when I saw my baby being handed to a large robot, who I guessed was a Decepticon_

_"Get your hands off of her"_

**"**_**Ah here it is, at long last. The All-'**_

_End dream_

I shot awake with a start and a gasp

"Bailey?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice but calmed when I realized it was only Sam

"Christ Sam, you scared me" I gasped

"Sorry" he apologized "you okay?"

I glanced at him

"Bad dream"

"Okay, well we're here."

I was about to question exactly where the hell _here_ was when we pulled up to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Bumblebee continued driving as the doors opened and we were suddenly driving down underground. Suddenly, I panicked wondering what the heck I had gotten myself into and that perhaps this was all an elaborate scheme to kidnap me and –

And suddenly the passage opened into a large room where military personnel and Autobots alike passed through. It was almost like a large foyer

"Bailey Roberts, welcome to N.E.S.T" Sam smiled.

Bumblebee weaved through everyone and continued driving until we wound up in an even bigger room and came to a stop.

It was huge, it had computers so big but well suited to the Autobots but that wasn't all. There were also small computers and desks military personnel and all the like on their own computers as a man barked orders at them while other Autobots manned the giant computers

"What is this is place?" I asked getting out of the car

"This is the command centre of N.E.S.T. the humans work side by side and in tandem with the Autobots to help both causes and protect the Earth."

It was like being in a sci-fi film but way cooler.

And it was then I caught sight of a familiar Autobot.

Optimus Prime.

He was talking to a black Autobot and turned when he heard Bumblebee transforming.

For some strangely demented reason, my stomach started getting butterflies and I felt light headed. I instantly knew the feeling

"Sam."

He rushed over

"I'm gonna hurl"

"We need to get you to a bathroom"

"No time, bin me now."

He raced off and came back with a trashcan, glad that it had a plastic bag. I turned my back and emptied out my stomach contents. Soon, I finished and tied the plastic bag up before setting the bin down and turning to face the others as Sam gave me a tissue.

I noticed it had gone silent and I raised an eyebrow

"What? Never seen someone vomit before?"

The man who had stopped barking orders resumed as Optimus walked over with the black mech and he knelt down

**"Thank you for coming"** he greeted me

"It's not like I had a choice, your arch nemesis has kidnapped my best friend. I demand to know why even though I have an idea"

**"Bait or ransom are the most likely options. Decepticons don't bargain"** the black mech spoke up

"Bailey, my weapon's specialist Ironhide"

"Optimus, why not just take Bailey? Why Lucia?" Sam asked

**"Megatron is doing this to hurt Bailey with what he knows and your friendship with Lucia is what he has targeted. She is your best friend. What better way to hurt you than kidnapping a loved one?"**

Big guy had a point there

"Okay but Megatron wants something I have to help him win the war, obviously. Problem is, I don't know what it is. If I did, I would gladly hand it over."

Soon another mech appeared; he was a lime color bot and I could make out the features of a Search and rescue hummer

**"Sorry I was busy finishing something" **he said

**"Bailey this is Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer or doctor if you prefer. He not only works on my men but also on the humans as well. He has a special scanner just for that. Ratchet, this is Bailey Roberts" **Optimus introduced us

**"Pleasure"**

"Likewise."

Soon, the man who had been barking orders came over

"Hi, I'm Colonel William Lennox with the United States Air Force. You must be Bailey Roberts. I'm sorry about your friend"

"Thanks"

**"Ratchet should take a look at her. He might know what she has or knows what the Decepticons want" **Ironhide suggested.

I glared at Ironhide

"If one of you Autobots so much as runs a scanner over me, I will rip you apart slowly limb by limb, rip your cables out and dismantle everything keeping your head alive and so you can watch while I smash your spark to tiny little pieces or grab one of your weapons and blast you in the spark before ripping your head off and handing it over to the Decepticons. Do I make myself clear?"

They all stared at me with wide optics or eyes

"That's what I thought. Don't think I won't do the same thing to the Decepticons because I sure as hell will."

No one said anything before Lennox placed his hand on my shoulder

"Bailey, I know this is scary but if you have something on your possession that the Decepticons want, Ratchet will be able to detect it" he said hoping to reassure me.

I knew I wasn't going to like this but I nodded.

Ratchet appeared and began his scans of my body as I stood still

**"Hmm, how very strange. I am picking up a reading so high off the charts it can't possibly be human"** he said

"What do you mean 'can't be human'?" Lennox asked

**"The reading Miss Roberts is giving off is equivalent to that of the Allspark"** Ratchet replied

**"The Allspark? But that was destroyed"** Ironhide said.

The medic shook his head in confusion

**"It was. But the readings I am getting are identical but that's not all."**

There was more?

What else could there possibly be?

**"The reading is coming from inside her, located inside her womb and is coming from the tiny fetus inside."**

Fetus?

Wait a minute -

"Did you just say- wait a minute…am I-'

Everyone looked at me and then Ratchet realized that even I didn't know

**"Indeed Miss Roberts, you are pregnant."**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

All was silent as I stared at Ratchet, unable to believe what he had just told me.

Pregnant?

I'm pregnant?!

Nervously laughing, I stepped back shaking my head in denial.

No. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

Spinning, I fled the room to the sound of their shouts.

Oh god.

**Sam's POV**

I tried to go after her but Lennox held me back, knowing she would need time and to be alone to be able to deal with this. I have no idea what she is going through but having been told by strange alien robots that you were pregnant and didn't even know it would scare anyone.

I would have to find her later and speak to her.

Having only just met Bailey I felt this urge to protect her in any way that I could although I didn't think she was going to want my help.

Turning to the Autobots, I glanced from one to the other before finally looking at Ratchet

"Are you absolutely sure she's pregnant?" I asked

**"My scans do not lie"** Ratchet replied.

Running a hand through my hair, I heaved a sigh

"What do we do?"

**"In regards to Miss. Roberts, there is not much. Only that we must protect her. If she truly carries the Allspark that has somehow, beyond any one mech or humans' knowledge, including my own, become human and hides in her womb, then we must remain vigilante. I believe Megatron knows and he will come for her and the baby. Keep her till it is born and then kill her."**

I gulped not liking what Optimus had said.

Kill Bailey?

Not on my watch. Protecting her from the Decepticons was our main objective, alongside rescuing Lucia.

Somehow.

I wanted to do something for her but I had no idea what. Perhaps the best thing she needed was time.

**Bailey's POV**

Resting against a wall in an empty room I found which seemed to be allocated to the human allies; I slid to the ground and buried my head in my hands.

And cried.

Everything was overwhelming me, my emotions of anger, worry, fear, and something else I couldn't name. I felt like I had been holding in these feelings for so long and finally the floodgates had opened and the dam broke.

It felt like I had been crying for an eternity before I ran out of tears to cry anymore. Lifting my head, I rested it against the wall, my thoughts turning to the latest crazy in my life.

The…

Fuck, I couldn't even say it.

A mother.

I was going to be a fucking mother. Of course, this all still makes no complete sense.

The one thing on the top of my mind was I'm a virgin.

So how the hell am I pregnant when I haven't even had sex yet?

Letting out a bitter laugh I realized, in some twisted way, I was the new Virgin Mary.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

A gentle yet metallic sounding knock resounded throughout the room.

I wondered which of the Autobots had come to see me

**"Miss. Roberts?"**

Optimus

"Door Open."

The door hissed open and turning my head, I watched as Optimus stepped in, the door hissing shut behind him. He looked around and I gave a small smirk

"Down here."

The Autobot leader turned and his blue optics found mine. Silence reigned throughout the room, the robot seemingly unsure of how to voice the words he seemed to want to speak. I felt sorry for the poor bastard, stuck looking after Virgin Mary 2.0 who happened to be carrying the Allspark as her fetus.

The very thing that created his race.

Oh great, I'm the grandmother to a race of alien robots from another galaxy and universe entirely.

Whelp, that wasn't written into my life's plan now, was it?

A teenage grandmother.

I laughed weakly

**"Is something funny?"** Optimus decided to start with a safe question.

Smart move

"I'm a teenage grandmother"

**"How are-'**

"The Allspark is responsible for life and death of your race, right?" he nodded "so, in a sense, it's your mother and your father. Now the Allspark, once destroyed, decided to turn itself into my baby and implant itself into my womb, making me "mommy". To you guys, I'm grandma."

It took him a moment before he realized and his lips twitched.

I looked myself up and down and smirked

"I look good for my age."

Optimus chuckled.

I sobered instantly

"I'm sorry"

**"For what?"**

"You, being stuck, with me. I'm a pregnant woman, carrying the Allspark, I might add, and now you guys are stuck looking after me until I have this baby. I'll be nothing but a burden and a distraction."

Optimus walked over and knelt down so his face was level with mine

**"You are not a burden, Bailey. I know you did not want this, to become apart of our war, and to be fair, I did not want to drag another innocent human into this. So if anyone has to be sorry, it is I. I dragged you into this and I am sorry."**

Reaching out, I placed my hand on his cheekplate

"Not your fault" I smiled weakly, realizing something "you called me Bailey"

**"Yes. Is that not what you wish to be called?"**

"Nope. Better than Miss. Roberts, that makes me sound old"

"**You are not old, believe me. I am what you would call the definition of old"**

"You are, aren't you?"

Optimus smiled and I returned it.

There was silence again for a moment before my stomach gurgled and I dropped my hand from his cheek, standing quickly to my feet. Panicking because I had realized I would not make it to a bathroom, I frantically looked around the room and spied a trashcan with a plastic bag in it.

Suddenly, I loved these people-bots.

Clamping a hand over my mouth, I raced over and grabbed it, emptying out my stomach once again. Once I finished, I noticed a tissue box on a nightstand and grabbed some, cleaning myself up and tying up the plastic bag with them inside. Turning slowly around I smiled sheepishly at the Autobot leader

"I'm sorry."

Optimus shook his head

**"You do not need to apologize. You are with child; I read it is natural for human women"**

"Why are you so nice to me? You barely even know me"

**"Perhaps I want to. It is not everyday you meet someone as special as you"**

"Why am I special? Because I'm carrying the Allspark, reincarnated?"

**"Because of your resilience. You forced yourself into a dangerous life of war and heartache, not knowing why but only knowing it meant getting your friend back. You love Lucia like family and would do anything for her. You were also different in your reaction of seeing us-'**

"Cause where I come from, you're all fictional characters" I interrupted

**"Yes but despite that and the fact you know how dangerous the Decepticons are, you came anyway. Not for us, for Lucia. Your love, strength, courage, and compassion are what drive you. Now you fight not just for her but for your child, who although is the Allspark is still your baby and you will move heaven and earth for it. That is why I like you. Among other things."**

By this point I was crying and when Optimus asked if I was alright, I nodded, raising a hand to my mouth to stifle the sob. Taking a deep breath and lowering my hand to my belly, I sighed

"All I want is a normal life again. I fear I may never have that or I won't finish this one"

**"I won't let anything happen to you"**

"Why aren't there any men just like you? Decent guys who are generally nice and don't just want one thing?"

Optimus walked over and lowered himself so we were face to face. His hand came out and gently caught a teardrop

**"I will protect you and your child, and I promise to save Lucia. Or die trying"**

"Don't die for me, I don't deserve it. I'm a complete stranger"

**"It is because, as you said, I am one of those decent guys."**

A knock soon sounded on the door and the moment was broken. I grunted, not particularly wanting to move and almost laughed at the annoyed look Optimus threw in the direction of the door

"Who is it?"

**"It's Ironhide, is Optimus in there?"** the weapons specialist inquired

**"Yes Ironhide?"** I bit my lip to fight the bubbling laughter as Optimus tried to hide his annoyance.

Why would he be mad? It's not like Ironhide interrupted anything. All we had was an emotional moment.

Oh

**"We have Megatron on the command comm wishing to speak to Bailey."**

Optimus glanced back at me as I rolled my eyes.

Slag it, what now?

Huffing in annoyance and rising to my feet, I headed for the bedroom door with the Autobot leader following suit

"Door Open."

The door hissed and slid open to reveal Ironhide who gave me a strange look

**"How did you do that?"** he asked

"Do what?" I wondered

**"These doors aren't voice command operated."**

Glancing up at Optimus, he seemed to realize too what I had done

"Yeah they are"

**"No Bailey, they never were"** Optimus agreed with Ironhide.

Uh oh

"Do you think…?" I trailed off placing a hand on my belly.

The leader chuckled

**"It would appear the baby has changed the security system"** he said

**"It can do that?"** Ironhide asked sounding slightly amazed

"Well, she is the Allspark, remember?"

Optimus sobered

**"You said she"**

"I'm speculating" I realized why we were out here in the first place "now, don't I have a Decepticon on the phone?"

Nodding, Ironhide turned and lead us back to the command centre where the Decepticon leader was waiting to speak to me. I wondered what he wanted now.

The baby.

Obviously.

Too bad he can't have her, besides she isn't even born yet and by then, hopefully the Autobots will have me well hidden somewhere else, Lucia will be rescued and we'll live in peace.

Talk about wishful thinking.

All I wanted was to take Lucia, grab my parents, maybe her family as well and get us all the hell away from here.

Where?

Not sure.

Probably Europe or something.

I was pulled from my musings when we arrived at the command centre and all the Autobots were standing in there and Sam was there as well standing with Will

"You okay?" Sam mouthed.

I shrugged

"Not really. May as well suck it up though" I mouthed back.

He gave me a sad smile before we turned our attentions to one of the large screens and soon Megatron's face appeared

**"So this is Bailey. How nice to finally see you face to face, so to speak"** was his way of a greeting

"Megatron. What do you want?"

**"You know what I want. The Allspark. I've been doing some thinking and I have come up with an arrangement"**

"Uh-huh"

**"I will give Lucia back"**

**"And what do you want?"** Optimus asked stepping up behind me

**"Why brother, I give you Lucia…and you give me Bailey."**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The entire command centre was tense and on edge, ready with biting remarks but the decision was clearly up to myself and Optimus

"No deal"

**"Oh, so unwise."**

The comm disconnected

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing that he hung up on us"

**"I have a bad feeling about this"** Ratchet spoke up

"You and me both, Ratch. You and me both."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Decepticon Warship**

**Lucia's POV**

After listening to the entire conversation, as Megatron had wanted me there, I knew there was no way Bailey would hand herself over to the Decepticons and I was right.

In a sense, I felt bad for her. She barely knows anything about the Transformers series, probably just the gist of it and now she's stuck in a war I know she wants no part of.

And on top of that, she's the fucking Virgin Mary carrying the Allspark reincarnated.

There is one thing I do know about Bailey; despite being against this whole being dragged into someone else's war, she'll suck it up and fight to protect those she loves.

That, and no one really wants to piss off Bailey Prime Roberts, we all know her wrath, trust me.

Freezing in thought, I gave a breathy chuckle when something came to my mind.

Bailey's middle name is Prime.

Son of a bitch.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony. Was this a pure coincidence or has the Universe been conspiring against us this whole time?

_'Was Bailey's pregnancy "written in the stars" so to speak?' _I wondered.

Then I remembered something my sister always told us

"There is no such thing as coincidences. Everything happens for a reason" Georgia had told us.

What, it just happened to be a coincidence that Bailey Roberts, the non TransFan, who barely even liked the franchise, was the one to wind up pregnant with the reincarnated Allspark?

I realized I had to get answers and there was only person I could talk to here who gave them to me.

Barricade.

Since being here on this Decepticon warship, I met him when he brought me McDonald's. I remember laughing for ten minutes straight when he complained he smelt like chicken nuggets.

He was the only one I talked to who actually answered me back, without grouching and grumbling like Megatron, and calling me insulting names like Starscream.

Of course he didn't answer all my questions, just ones he deemed worthy of his acknowledgement, so to speak

"Hey Cade" I approached the Saleen Scout

**"Mmmm?"**

"Something's not right. Nothing makes sense, how did Bailey end up pregnant in the first place? A, she's a virgin and B, why with the Allspark?"

Barricade remained silent as he escorted me back to my cell as that was where Megatron had ordered me to once the conversation with the other side was complete. At first he didn't say anything and I wondered if this was one of those questions I wasn't worthy of knowing the answer to

**"I cannot tell you. All you are allowed to know is that on Cybertron many millennia ago, before war broke out, there was a prophecy"** he replied vaguely

"About Bailey?"

When he didn't reply I heaved a sigh and this left me with a whole new series of questions.

Maybe the Autobots knew of the prophecy. If it involved Bailey, then I had a bad feeling about how this was all going to end.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Autobot Base**

**Bailey's POV**

The screen was shut off and I turned back to the Autobots, wondering what was going to happen now that I had refused Megatron. It was going to get ugly that much I knew but perhaps I could prepare myself for the oncoming onslaught. However, one thing came to mind that I needed to know.

Turning to Colonel Lennox, I crossed my arms

"Will, there's something I need know" I began.

He raised an eyebrow

"Okay"

"When I first met Sam, which seems like forever ago, he told me that it was you who wanted to see me. This to me has always been suspicious, simply because you couldn't possibly have any idea who I am. I didn't even exist in this world, your world merely days ago. So how the hell did you know where I was and who I was?"

This had been weighing on me but I hadn't given much thought. That was a lie I just never voiced it to anyone.

The others seemed to realize that this indeed had been truth and turned to look at him. Sam was giving him a strange look, one I couldn't quite decipher. But I could tell they had been through this since the beginning, which made them friends. It wasn't my intention to make Sam suddenly suspicious of his friend but the question had left me curious and now the others too.

Lennox looked uncomfortable, like he was trying to find a way to explain how it is he knew me and where to find me. Somehow, deep down, I had a feeling the Allspark had something to do with this.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and looked away

"You are never going to believe me if I told you" he said looking back

"Will, days ago you lot were nothing more than fictional characters created by Hasbro and thus became a popular franchise spanning forty plus years. Try me."

He seemed to be bracing himself for whatever it was he had to tell us

"About two months ago, I had a dream. Now, at first I thought it was going to be the usual. Turns out it was anything but. In the dream, this ethereal woman came to me and told me that in two months or so, a young girl by the name of Bailey Roberts would be brought into our world to help with the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

She didn't specify how you were going to help. She just told me to find you and that you were the key. You would carry that which could win or lose the war.

I had no idea what the hell she meant but when she vanished, in her place appeared the Allspark. I remembered from when I first met you guys. Maybe there was a way you could bring it back or something.

I swear I had no idea you were carrying the Allspark."

A frown creased my features, trying to remember if anything in my life had changed two months ago. And that was when I realized something. I had been late

"My crimson never came" I voiced out loud.

Ratchet then spoke up, seeming to catch on to what I was talking about

**"When was your last cycle?"** he asked.

I assumed he had knowledge of the human anatomy and the female cycles

"Three months ago" I replied

**"So for the last two months…"** he trailed off

"Wait, what are you two getting at?" Sam interrupted getting confused.

I turned to him

"Right after Will's dream that night two months ago, the Allspark decided to reincarnate itself and made a home in my womb. But how-'

**"It's the Allspark. It is able to create itself into a baby using the DNA of both a male and a female" **Ratchet explained

"Who's DNA aside from my own has been used?"

**"That we may never know."**

Somehow, I felt kind of violated. That the Allspark would even consider deciding to mix my DNA with someone else's, that is if it was even someone else's. Rubbing my temples, I felt a headache coming on

"I need to go lie down" I announced

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room" Sam offered and I allowed him to take me back to my room.

**Optimus' POV**

My optics followed after them as they left the command center. I vented air through my intakes before turning to the others in the room. We cannot let Megatron take her and now we had our priorities changed. Bailey's baby is the Allspark which means we have to protect it and her at all costs

**"So what now?" **Ironhide broke the silence

**"The protection of Bailey and her baby. She is not to leave our sight lest Megatron gets his hands on her. I want at least one Autobot or N.E.S.T agent with her at all times. If Megatron seizes her, it could be the end."**

Every human and Autobot shuddered, knowing the consequences of the Allspark being in my brother's control.

Each person or mech resumed what they were doing and I decided to check on Bailey. Just as I was preparing to leave, I was stopped by Ratchet

**"You like her, don't you"**

**"She is courageous and willing to stop at nothing to live and protect her baby while trying to get her friend back. She threw herself into our war, despite hating it"**

**"Some of the qualities of your ideal femme."**

Raising an optic ridge, I wondered where my old friend was going with his line of thinking

**"What are you implying?"**

**"You barely know the girl and you've fallen for her"**

**"Ratchet-'**

**"Don't start with me. I know you, Prime. Get to know her before you give your spark away. I cannot stand the idea of watching you setting yourself up for sparkbreak."**

Ratchet said no more and simply walked away, heading out of command and back to presumably the medical bay. The only thing going through my processor was his words. Perhaps I needed to process some things.

Leaving the command center, I allowed my pedes to lead me as I processed over what was said. Ratchet was right, the time of meeting between Bailey and myself has been but a day or so and neither one of us knows anything about the other.

However, there was something about Bailey Roberts, which eluded me, as to what drew me to her like a…what was the human saying…a moth to a flame.

She had an inner strength the likes I have not seen with another femme. Forced into a situation and war beyond her control, even if she does not come out of this unscathed or alive.

By human standards, she was beautiful but it was a beauty that was not as noticeable and my instincts told me that was how she liked it. Even the pink color in her blonde hair was adorable.

My spark yearned to know her and I wondered whether it was possible that…

No, it was too soon.

Coming out of my processor, I cursed in my native tongue when I found my pedes had taken me to her door. No sound could be heard inside and the hesitation set in, not wanting to disturb her lest she was recharging. However, as if she had sensed my presence, the door hissed open and my pedes carried me in, finding her sitting on her bed eyes tired but smiling

"Hey. Kinda figured you would show up" she ran a hand through her mused blonde locks

**"I'm sorry if I woke you"** I apologized, hearing the door shutting behind me

"It's fine. I was meaning to ask you, will you take me home tomorrow? I didn't exactly get a good look at the complete damage. And I also wanna try and see if my parents exist in this world. Just because I don't exist, kinda, doesn't mean they don't."

The logic in the questioning was evident but we couldn't even be sure her parents existed. It didn't, however, mean I was going to object

**"Of course. How about after breakfast" **I suggested

"Cool bananas."

I raised an optic ridge and she giggled, one of the most beautiful sounds I had heard

"It's a human saying. It basically means cool."

I smiled at her before she gave a yawn

**"You are tired. You need to recharge."**

Stubbornly, she shook her head

"I'm too wide awake. Here, come here. We can talk"

**"Bailey"**

"Come on."

Unable to resist her pleading, I walked over and sat myself on the floor by her bed. She slid herself forward until she was legs were hanging off the bed

**"What do you want to know?"**

"Tell me more about Cybertron."

And so I did. From details about the history, the Golden Age when peace and prosperity flowed over the planet. I told her of Megatron and how he had become the leader of the Decepticons and how the war had begun and thus ended in the destruction of Cybertron.

She then asked about my life and how I became the leader of the Autobots. The story I told was the one about how I was once Orion Pax before becoming Optimus Prime. How love and loss came and went from my life.

Even the loss of my brother to the side of evil was the most painful

"He was a loving brother?" she asked surprised

**"He hated me to begin with as some older siblings do. In time, he came to realize that I was apart of our family and soon began to play and teach me. The first time I learnt to walk I was with him. He told me one day I just stood up on my pedes and began to walk to him. Megatron told me it was one of the happiest days of his life. He encouraged me and I eventually fell into his servos and let out the equivalent of a human squeal"** here Bailey laughed **"I couldn't talk but my brother could understand how happy I was that I had learnt to walk. It is a story I have kept with me always."**

Bailey was in tears and wiped them away

"Do you miss those days, where you could just be Orion and he could just be your brother and the two of you would just play together or talk to each other or something?"

I did. Terribly

**"I do. We will never have that again but in my memory banks, I will keep those memories with me forever."**

The realization that I had been silently crying was unknown to myself until I felt a tiny, human hand touch my cheekplate and wipe it away. Quickly, I turned to see if she was in pain because Energon to humans was dangerous. To my surprise, however, she wasn't affected. The Allspark must have protected her.

Panic evaporated I kept my optics locked with her eyes

"You wanna know what I think?" I nodded my helm "I think deep down, way deep down, he remembers those old days. I don't think he has forgotten. That's just my opinion."

Touched by her beliefs, she yawned once more and her eyes partially closed

**"You need sleep" **I told her

"But I'm not t-t-tired" she yawned.

I gave her a pointed look

**"Oh really?"**

"I tired I very, very tired" her voice changed to that of a little human sparkling and I stood.

She crawled up to the top and slipped under the covers

**"Sleep"** I ordered

"Yes dear" she murmured and was recharging in seconds.

Without a second thought, I leaned down and pressed a careful kiss to her temple before walking out without waking her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The next day**

**Normal POV**

Bailey sat in Optimus' cab as they drove along the empty stretch of road, the windows down and Lucy Hale blaring from the speakers as Bailey sang along

_"The full moon  
>Is shining like a spotlight<br>I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night  
>When you whisper<br>Yeah, baby, when you lean in  
>I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin'<em>

_It's like Amen from the back of the choir_  
><em>Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires<em>  
><em>Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire<em>  
><em>Strumming them guitar strings<em>  
><em>And like an old song on the radio<em>  
><em>That you grew up to and everybody knows<em>  
><em>Rushin' of the water when the river rolls<em>  
><em>Winding wild and free<em>

_Baby, you sound good to me_  
><em>Baby, you sound so good to me<em>  
><em>Mm-m-mm like a melody<em>  
><em>Baby, you sound good to me"<em>

Optimus inwardly smiled, glad Bailey was relatively at ease for once for the first time in a couple of days. And he also enjoyed her sweet voice as she sang

_"Tell me  
>All of your stories<br>And don't you leave nothin' out 'cause baby, I ain't in a hurry  
>Every little thing you say<br>Got a real nice ring to it  
>The way it rolls off your lips<br>And oh, when you give me that kiss_

_It's like Amen from the back of the choir_  
><em>Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires<em>  
><em>Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire<em>  
><em>Strumming them guitar strings<em>  
><em>And like an old song on the radio<em>  
><em>That you grew up to and everybody knows<em>  
><em>Rushin' of the water when the river rolls<em>  
><em>Winding wild and free<em>

_Baby, you sound good to me_  
><em>Baby, you sound so good to me<em>  
><em>Mm-m-mm like a melody<em>  
><em>Baby, you sound good to me<em>

_Baby, you sound good to me  
>Baby, you sound so good to me<br>Mm-m-mm like a melody  
>Baby, mm-mm<br>**  
><strong>It's like Amen from the back of the choir  
>Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires<br>Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire  
>Strumming them guitar strings<br>And like an old song on the radio  
>That you grew up to and everybody knows<br>Rushin' of the water when the river rolls  
>Winding wild and free<em>

_Baby, you sound good to me_  
><em>Baby, you sound so good to me<em>  
><em>Mm-m-mm like a melody<em>  
><em>Baby, you sound good (sound so good)<em>

_Baby, you sound good to me (sound so good)_  
><em>Baby, you sound so good to me (sound so good)<em>  
><em>Mm-m-mm like a melody<em>  
><em>Baby, you sound good to me."<em>

Despite everything that was happening and her life having changed, Bailey actually felt somewhat relaxed this morning. It might have had to do with her conversation last night with Optimus but whatever it was, she felt better

**"You seem to like this Lucy Hale"** Optimus noted.

Bailey laughed as she stroked the seat

"Yeah. She's a great singer and wonderful actress. I guess you could tell since you've been blaring her music ever sine we got on the road"

**"As soon as you told me, I decided it was best I looked up her music and thought perhaps you would like if I played it"**

"You are so sweet" she kissed the steering wheel before realizing what she had done "sorry"

**"It's fine."**

The blonde put it down to pregnancies hormones.

Suddenly, Bailey felt faint and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tipped sideways, the faint sound of Optimus' panicked voice shouting her name and screeching tires sounded as she blacked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sound of a beeping machine seeped into her unconscious state and brought her slowly back to waking consciousness. Head groggy and eyes fluttering, Bailey woke to find herself staring at a large ceiling. Easing herself up, she looked around and found the makings of a medical bay. Everything was a mixture of Autobot sized equipment and beds and human sized as well.

It took her a moment to realize she was at the base

**"You're awake."**

She glanced over to a computer to find Ratchet typing away something but he stopped and got up to come over

"What happened?" she asked

**"You passed out the other week when Optimus was taking you to visit your home. He contacted me and came straight back. He's barely left your side since."**

It was then Bailey caught sight of a dozing Optimus Prime in the corner of the room. She looked back at Ratchet

"The other week? How long have I been out?" she asked

**"Two weeks"** he replied

"TWO WEEKS?!" Bailey shrieked.

At this point, Optimus awoke to her high pitched voice and panic. He moved over to her side quickly

**"Bailey" **he called gently.

She looked over at him

"What happened? How was I unconscious for two weeks?" she demanded

**"The baby"** Ratchet replied

"Is she alright? Is she…" Bailey trailed off scared to think something awful had happened while she was unconscious

**"The baby is fine but…"** this time Ratchet trailed off

"But?"

**"It's you I'm worried about."**

The blonde frowned, she was alive and she was fine, wasn't she?

"Why?"

**"Ratchet."**

The medic turned to his leader

**"She needs to know"**

**"Please…I cannot put this on her"**

"Put what on me?"

**"It's nothing, Bailey"**

"Tell me"

**"Bailey"**

"Why won't either of you tell me? This is my life we're talking about"

**"Bailey, calm down"**

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Optimus Prime. Tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Silence filled the medbay before he vented air through his intakes

"**There is a prophecy, one written many a millennium ago on Cybertron, long before the war. It was written in regards to the Allspark. The main surmise of the prophecy states; that if the Allspark were to be destroyed, a fleshling called a human, in the galaxy of Milky Way, with the gender of female, by age seventeen stellar cycles would become the mother of the Allspark.**

**She had one purpose in her life, though she may never know: to birth the Allspark.**

**Once the Allspark was born, the life of the mother ceased to exist altogether.**

**Bailey, you were born for one reason: the Allspark.**

**In seven months, everything you know will end."**

Bailey tried to wrap her mind around everything Optimus had told her. Her life, her pregnancy had been prophesied by aliens. She was never meant to have a full life, the only thing she was meant to do was birth the Allspark and then-

"Meaning?" she asked him, dreading the fact that she already knew the answer

**"Once you give birth, you will die."**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The deafening sound of silence filled the medbay as the teenager tried to process the words that had been spoken.

Once she had given birth, she was going to die.

What kind of a prophecy was that? It wasn't fair, she was going to die?

What about the rest of her life that she had wanted; finish high school, go to college, get a great job, get boyfriend who would become her husband, the house, the children, the grandchildren, and the places she wanted to explore?

She wasn't going to be able to experience any of that.

Okay, so she was having a baby but this baby wasn't really hers, she was just the vessel really. Once she had the baby that was it. The baby wasn't really hers.

Bailey couldn't think straight, her mind reeling from the shocking information that she had been told. Her whole life had been cut short, leaving her only seven months left to live.

Seven months.

What the hell could happen in seven months? Could she cram her entire life in that small timeframe?

**"Bailey?" **Ratchet finally broke the silence.

From the look on her face, the old medic knew she was about to start crying. Her lifespan had literally been cut down and she had till the end of her pregnancy before she died

"I'm fine" she choked out "my life is over in seven months but I'll be fine"

**"Is there anything we can do to make this easier for you?"** he asked her

"Easier? No. Everything I wanted to do in my life is now never going to happen."

Optimus listened to the conversation and his spark broke, knowing Bailey was in so much pain. That she would never get to do the things most humans will eventually do. As he listened, he had an idea. It was crazy but it may just help

**"Do you have an idea of what you want to do with your life?"** he asked her.

Bailey looked at him

"I had an entire life planned out, sort of, that I wanted to at least achieve but now I won't. We still have to rescue Lucia" she replied

**"What if we can help you make some of those things real?"**

"How? I mean one of the things I want to do is get a boyfriend and eventually get married. That's one thing that will be unachievable."

Optimus pondered over that conundrum, knowing that may be one thing they couldn't help her with. Unless

**"How about me?"** he asked her

"How about you what?" Bailey wondered confused

**"I could be your boyfriend."**

Bailey burst out laughing at the idea

"You? I barely even know you. It's been like, what, two weeks?"

Optimus sighed, well he thought it had been a good idea.

It took the blonde a moment to realize he wasn't kidding

"You're serious, aren't you?"

**"It doesn't matter. Perhaps we can find you a boyfriend" **he tried not to notice the ache in his spark at her rejection.

Optimus turned to leave when her sweet voice stopped him

"Wait" she called out to him.

He stopped in place and waited for her to say something else.

Bailey opened her mouth to say something when the medbay doors opened and Sam and Will appeared along with some of the other Autobots. They greeted their leader and friend as he walked out and Bailey never got to say what she had wanted to

"Hey kiddo, glad you're okay" Will smiled at her.

The teen smiled back a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and the only one who noticed was Ratchet.

**Ratchet's POV**

Listening to the conversations around me, my thoughts turned to my old friend. I knew he had fallen hard for the girl he barely knew and I realized too that perhaps Bailey wasn't as heartless as I thought her to be when she had laughed at his suggestion. If her less than happy smile had anything to do with it, I pondered over the fact that she seemed to take into consideration what he had said and may have agreed had the others not appeared.

Optimus deserved to be happy and maybe the happiness he had been looking for had been right under his nose these last two weeks.

It wasn't usually like me to interfere in the personal life of my commander but if either of them were going to be truly happy, it was going to be with each other. All I had to do was get them together.

Matchmaker Ratchet, who'd have thought.

I just couldn't let any of the others learn of what I was planning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Normal POV**

Bailey had been released from the medbay a day later but Ratchet hadn't quite thought of a plan to put in motion and was contemplating asking one of the twins for help with his non-existent plan

**"What's got your wrenches in a bunch?"** he heard and turned to see Ironhide standing in the doorway

**"None of your business"** he replied

**"Something's bothering you"** Ironhide pointed out.

Turning to the weapons specialist, the medic contemplated for a moment

**"Have you noticed something about Prime lately?"** he asked wanting to know if he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Ironhide snorted

**"The fact that he's smitten with Bailey?"**

Ratchet smiled

**"Exactly. Well, I was planning on doing something about it"** he said.

Raising an optic ridge, the black mech was curious about what his friend was up to

**"Oh?"**

**"I don't quite have an idea but I was thinking about getting them together somehow."**

Ironhide walked into the bay and over to his friend, standing with his servos crossed

**"What like an operation or something?"** he asked him

**"Something of the like"** Ratchet replied

**"Operation: Hook Up" **a voice sounded from behind them and they turned to see the twins Mudflap and Skids standing there with identical smirks

**"Have you two been eavesdropping?"** the medic asked

**"Yeah"** Mudflap replied

**"And for good reason. Yo need us"** Skids added.

Ratchet was going to protest but Ironhide beat him to it

**"Actually I agree with the twins for once. We might actually need them"** he pointed out

**"You're siding with them?"** the medic asked

**"Don't tell me it hadn't crossed your processor to go to the twins for help."**

Ratchet sighed knowing Ironhide was right. He had thought about it

**"Fine. They can both help but we are not to talk about this in the presence of either Bailey or Prime or any of the others, understood?"**

Everyone nodded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bailey's POV**

I was seated in the passenger seat of Bumblebee as Sam was on his way to pick up his girlfriend Carly Spencer who had been away on some trip for her boss and was coming back today. I decided to go than to stay at the base with the others particularly Optimus. After what had happened yesterday in the medbay, I was left without him to talk to and I was shocked about the words he had said and that he had been serious.

Having Optimus Prime as my boyfriend hadn't even crossed my mind seeing as I had never really liked the franchise to begin with. Though if I was honest, even if I had only seen the movies and the cartoons once, he was my favorite character of the franchise and that maybe I should be privileged that a once fictional character wanted to be my boyfriend. Honestly, it was just more surreal than anything. I wasn't going to deny that I had felt something when I had first met him but at the time, I hadn't given it much thought because I had just been attacked by Starscream. I had given some thought to it now and realized that maybe I liked him more than I was willing to admit.

I regretted laughing at him yesterday and wanted to apologize but I had a feeling he wasn't talking to me. So, for now, I was going to let him be

"You okay? You've been quiet most of the morning" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I replied.

Suddenly the radio turned on and Céline Dion blared through the speakers. I almost laughed at the song choice **Taking Chances.**

It was almost like Bumblebee knew what I was going through

"Cute Bee" I shook my head.

Maybe the song was right, I didn't really have much of a life left and what would it hurt to take a chance and maybe find happiness with Optimus Prime

"What are you thinking?" Sam wondered

"What makes you think I'm thinking of anything?" I said

"You have your thinking face on" he replied

"There's a face?" I asked with a laugh

"Yeah, didn't you know? Never mind. Well?"

"I was thinking about taking a chance with what little life I have left to live."

Sam and the others had been told about my fate. Sam had been upset at the prospect of losing his new friend but I had told him not to think about the future and live in the here and now with me

"Optimus have anything to do with this?"

I glared at him

"How did you know?" I asked him

"Kind of hard not to. You're both smitten with each other" he smirked

"Damn you, Witwicky."

Sam just laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Normal POV**

**Decepticon Base**

The past two weeks had been strange to Lucia to say the least. At first she had been kept in her cell aboard the warship before they had moved to an actual base and she had a cell there as well, but for some reason, Megatron allowed her out. Starscream tried to torture her for the location of the Autobots only to be stopped by Barricade, who had become her sort of friend, reminding Starscream that Lucia would have no clue as to the whereabouts of the Autobot base because they had taken her.

Megatron hadn't been amused when he had learnt that Starscream had tried to torture their prisoner without his consent.

Another reason for the weeks being unusual was that Megatron had allowed Barricade to take her to the nearest town to buy supplies that she would need. So long as he went with her into the shops.

Lucia obviously didn't know what to think about Megatron's behavior. Having seen him in the movies and many television shows, he had never been accommodating to any of his hostages. But then she remembered this was real life. And that didn't mean they didn't constantly argue and he threatened to have her shot several times

**"Woman, didn't I say to not do that when I was around?"**

Lucia frowned

"Do what?" she asked the leader of the Decepticons

**"Make that noise when you are thinking" **he replied.

The dark haired beauty rolled her eyes. How was he her favorite character from Transformers again?

She had no idea what he was talking about

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything."

Megatron growled and Lucia just rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes, she couldn't quite tell what mood he was in. Currently they were seated at the breakfast table, he was sipping Energon from a cube and she was eating pancakes with strawberries made by Barricade

"Can I go to Starbucks?" she asked him.

Megatron levelled a glare at her

"And maybe do a bit of shopping."

His own optics rolling, he waved his hand

**"As long as it gets you out of my way then have at it. But be back at 5:00pm sharp, we're having company for dinner."**

The dark haired beauty raised an eyebrow

"Who?"

**"Oh you'll see."**

Lucia didn't like that at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As she sat in Starbucks, she wanted to know what Megatron had meant. She had a bad feeling about his cryptic meaning

"You think too loudly" she heard and looked up to see Barricade's holoform bringing her her drink and setting it in front of her

"Megatron said we were having company for dinner tonight. Do you know what he meant?" she asked

"Maybe"

"Cade, I'm serious"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Urgh, why did I like the Decepticons to begin with anyway?"

Barricade just smirked at her and Lucia reached across and smacked his arm. He grabbed her wrist tightly, which in turn earned him a glare from her

"No matter how many times you smack me, I'm not going to tell you anything" he said

"You told me some of the prophecy" she pointed out and his smirk fell "is there more?"

Silence fell between the two and Lucia wondered if he was going to tell her anything more. His silence spoke volumes and that there was a lot more to this prophecy than he let on. Barricade was the only one who told her anything and if it concerned her best friend, she needed to know

"I can't" he finally spoke

"Can't or won't?"

"Both"

"Is something bad going to happen?"

"Lu, drop it"

"This is my best friend we're talking about. Is something bad going to happen?"

Barricade growled and Lucia wasn't sure if he was going to lash out in a public place or wait till they got back. Just as he was going to open his mouth, Lucia's phone, which Megatron had allowed her to have, rang and she pulled it out with her free hand.

Glancing at the number, she held it out to her friend and he took it from her answering it

"Yes...you did...okay we're on our way back" Barricade hung up, released Lucia's wrist and stood up, handing the phone back

"What's going on?" Lucia wondered

"Company's arrived early"

"He kidnapped someone?"

"Not just anyone."

As Barricade walked past and headed out of Starbucks, it took Lucia a moment to realize what he meant

"Oh fuck no" she shot up and hurried out after Barricade "he is so dead."

**TBC**


End file.
